izvornikfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubna Meka švercera
Dok je politička vrhuška u Subotici zabavljena.karijerističkim ratovima grad na očigled propada Dvorske igre i intrige u kombinaciji s demonstracijom moći jednopartijskog sistema dominiraju političkom scenom Subotice. Poteže se za krupnim i teškim riječima, kao recimo u ocjenama Komiteta za ONO i DSZ da se »uočavaju procesi kojima se pokušava proturiti teza kako Savez komunista treba da side s povijesne scene i da vodeću ulogu prepusti snagama alternativne politike« ili one koje je izrekla predsjednica najšireg fronta organiziranih socijalističkih snaga Ana Prčić, koja kaže »da ugled SK u narodu nije moguće meriti onim aršinima kako se to čini u susednim zemljama (bacajući simbole partije), već njegovom istorijskom pozicijom u borbi za radikalne reforme«. Koješta, niti je riječ o tome da itko »skida partiju s povijesne scene«, još manje se ovdje brani ugled Partije, a ni nakraj pameti nikome nije da krene u »radikalne reforme«. Na sceni je borba za vlast, diskvalifikacije, bavljenje samim sobom i uveseljavanje subotičkog naroda. U igri su najodgovorniji ljudi ovoga grada: predsjednik Općinskog komiteta SK, mladi znanstvenik, zasigurno miljenik nove politike (novoizabrani je predsjednik vojvođanske vlade, inače član CK SKJ i Miloševićeve komisije) dr. Radoman Božović, predsjednik Skupštine općine Jožef Kasa, predsjednik Sindikata Milenko Smiljanić, kao i niz drugih statista, ili ljudi za određene, pa i prljave poslove. U takvoj situaciji — koju omeđuju ocjene o »dezavuisanju jednog čoveka uz primetan kapric i patološke ambicije drugog ćoveka« i ona o »političkom suncokretizmu koji je ogavan« - svakako da nema rješenja doli potezanja za sudskim tužbama pa ovoga časa sud u Subotici prima tužbe protiv dra Radomana Božovića, koje podnose Kasa, Smiljanić i penzionirana novinarka Roža Poš, uz već postojeću tužbu zamjenika javnog tužioca Vladislava Bana, koji tuži Božovića, jer ga je »izmarširao« iz kancelarije Komiteta, kao i tužbe koje Kasa podnosi protiv još nekih ljudi, u čemu mu se pridružuje Smiljanić. Partijska imperija uzvraća udarac svojim stavovima o kojima se izjašnjavaju članovi partije »u bazi« i koji tu prolaze s promjenjivom srećom, jer dio partijskih organizacija prihvaća ocjene u njima, a dio odbacuje, kao što to čine i borci i omladina. Sliku toga subotičkoga zamašetaljstva ovih dana upotpunjuje i izjašnjavanje pojedinaca o grafitima, koji se pojavljuju na subotičkim zgradama, a koji uglavnom glase. Viva Kasa - dolje Partija, Živio Kasa, Dolje Radoman. Igre oko gradonačelnika Sve se ovo zapetljalo zbog izbora novoga subotićkog gradonačelnika, ili točnije, tu je spor izbio na vidjelo, dok mu se korijeni naziru mnogo ranije iprave uzroke, ovoga časa, vjerojatno znaju sami protagonisti. Jožef Kasa postao je subotički gradonačelnik nakon pada bivšega vojvođanskog, rukovodstva i sličnih političkih promjena u Subotici. Biran je između tri kandidata koji su prethodno javno izložili svoje programe. Delegatima i građanima Subotice najviše se svidio Kasin program, ponuđen prije nekih sedam mjeseci, i od tada je preuzeo »ključeve grada«. Nitko ne tvrdi da je upravo on idealan čovjek za tu funkciju, ali na to mjesto došao je kao provjereni kadar, nije bilo nikakvih »repova« ili optužujućeg materijala koji bi ga teretio sve do dana kada je ponovo trebao da bude izabran. Istaknut je kao najozbiljniji kandidat i takav preporučen delegatima novoga saziva Skupštine na njenoj konstituirajućoj sjednici potkraj studenoga. Baveći se subotićkom situacijom, vojvođanski omladinski list Stav slučaj Kasa poistovetio je sa »slučajem Kecmanović« i to s pravom, jer je na toj sjednici do tada »podobni Kasa« postao »nepodoban«; navodno je korteširao. Čovjek je koji je likvidirao neka poduzeća u kojima je radio, zaustavljao procese diferencijacije, bio je sklon »autonomaškim« opiranjima ustavnim promjenama u Srbiji, njegova politika nije politika SK Subotice, jer se, navodno, izjašnjavao da je »rođen Subotičanin« i ne želi iz Subotice odlaziti kad mu je nuđeno mjesto u pokrajinskim organima, da »nije autonomaš«, ni »republikanac«, već jugoslavenski opredijeljen«. Svakako da je iznošenje takvih ocjena o Kasi, koje su na zasjedanju novoizabranih delegata iznijeli delegat iz Solida Petar Rapić, izvršni sekretar OK SK Subotice Duško Stipanović, kao i dr Radoman Božović, naišlo na čuđenje pa i reakcije. Tako je Petar Doroslovački rekao da mu je »muka od takvih prljavih diskusija«. Lojzija Malagurski je primijetio kako je to »pritisak uoči glasanja na predsjednika«. Miroslav Lazarević pozvao je sve one delegate kod kojih je Kasa navodno korteširao i nagovarao ih da glasaju za njega, dok je Teufik Istaković, delegat iz subotičkog Severa, rekao da ga je »sramota što se nalazi u Skupštini«, jer »nema mogućnosti da realno rasuđuje« nakon svega rečenog i »sramota ga je da izađe pred ljude i pred kolektiv«, budući im nema što reći, a ako im prenese atmosferu s ovoga skupštinskog zasjedanja »biće svašta«. Na sjednici Općinskog komiteta dr Božović je za ova suprotstavljanja, ali i za zvižduke koji su se ćuli za vrijeme zasjedanja u Skupštini, rekao da ih je Komitet za ONO i DSZ odbacio s konstatacijom da su to »zvižduci nacionalista i nosilaca pale politike,onih koji bi da iskoriste procese demokratizacije i da ponovo dovedu sebe i svoje kandidate na političke funkcije«. Na odgovor na takve konstatacije dr Božović čekao je samo nekoliko sati, koliko je bila razlika između sjednice Komiteta i Općinske konferencije SSRN-a na kojoj je Petar Doroslovački ustvrdio kako su »zvižduci u sali Skupštine bili upućeni direktno dru Radomanu Božoviću lično, a ne Partiji s kojom se dr Božović poistovećuje«. Uvijek spreman na protuudarac i vođenje igre, dr Božović je i ovaj put našao odgovor na zamjerku Doroslovačkog, rekavši kako je tako postupio jer mu je »obećano mjesto u teritorijalnoj obrani«. Na sličan način taj mladi znanstvenik, koji se našao u politici, prima i uzvraća udarce, ali ti njegovi potezi u politici mnogima nalikuju na ponašanje slona u staklarnici. Nova slika Subotice Kada je,svojevremeno, list na mađarskom jeziku Magyar Szo prenio tekst iz Mladosti o tome kako je dr Božović postupio s dva tužioca i jednim sucem Općinskog suda kojima je zbog »neposlušnosti« obećao izbacivanje iz partije (to je i učinjeno sedam dana nakon obećanja), s posla i iz Subotice, dr Božović je na sjednici Pokrajinskog komiteta zatražio da se preispita uređivačka politika toga lista. Kako bi »pojačao varijantu« sekretar OK SK dr Atila Sam, inače i predsjednik savjeta Magyar Sza sazvao je sjednicu Savjeta, i iznio niz primjedbi nauređivačku politiku, ali ostao usamljen u tim ocjenama. Poslije toga poteza u ovom listu ne prestaje lavina pisama u kojima se skreće pažnja na potez dra Radomana Božovića na političkom planu. I Milenko Smiljanić izazvao je gnjev prvoga partijskog čovjeka u Subotici. kažu, samo stoga što je branio Kasu. Izbor Smiljanića za predsjednika sindikata osporavan je izvlačenjem iz ladice navodne krivične prijave protiv njega zbog nekih kriminalnih radnji. Isto tako u Subotici cijene da se i s Kasom sve ovo događa samo stoga što se, vjerojatno. Kasa zamjerio dru Božoviću. To je, uostalom, javno rekao Mihajlo Ćović predsjednik boračke organizacije Subotice, naglašavajući kako je između Božovića i Kase biloniz nesporazuma koji su na kraju prerasli u osobni sukob. Jednostavno, Kasa nije pristao da bude marioneta u nečijim rukama, suprotstavio se takvom planu i ubrzo je počelo pranje prljavog rublja. Najnezahvalnije bi bilo u tim dvorskim igrama i intrigama priklanjati se na jednu, drugu, ili treću stranu. Dovoljno je što su u neprijatnu situaciju dovedeni i članovi partije i fronta organiziranih socijalističkih snaga koji se izjašnjavaju o stavovima Komiteta u kojima vrvi od insinuacija, optužbi bez pokrića, pa i kontradiktornih stavova. I tu se, u stvari toliko prepoznatljive, kadrovske kuhinje, lijepljenje etiketa i bolesne am- {24} bicije toliko znanih karijerista, koji su uvijek bili prolaznici u političkom i životu uopće jedne sredine, pokrivaju velikim riječima kao što se čini u stavovima Općinskog komiteta u kojima se kaže kako se »otvoreno poručuje svim onim snagama u Subotici, koje sada dižu glavu s pozicija raznih nacionalizama i raznih platformi suprotnih politici SKJ, da je, bez obzira na krizu u rukovodstvu SKJ, politika SKJ temelj našeg danas i našeg sutra i da ne računaju na bacanje ni programa partije ni uloge partije u bilo kakve 'korpe za otpatke,' niti da računaju na bilo kakve platforme u kojima će politika SKJ, ali politika članstva, a ne foruma, biti nešto suprotno narodu«. Zabavljeni pisanjem ovako velikih i značajnih riječi, konstatacija i ocjena,vlasnici političke moći u Subotici i ne vide da se, ustvari, okvir za sliku Subotice koju znamo, koja je tako brižno stvarana i predstavljena jugoslavenskoj javnosti i preporučena kao primjer onim što je tu činjeno i rađeno, nastoji staviti neka nova slika. I ovoga časa najmanje su važni spomenuti akteri. Svaki će od njih ponijeti sa sobom svoju sudbinu, ostati zapamćen ili nezapamćen. Taj grad i cijela općina pristat će ili se opirati detroniziranju političke slike o Subotici. Već sada su primjetni otpori, ali i otvaranje nekih novih procesa koji bi, kao duh pušten iz boce, mogli zavladati političkom scenom ovoga grada i teško da bi se taj duh ponovo mogao zatočiti. Međuljudski su odnosi poljuljani, a u takvoj situaciji, što je svakako najgore »ljuljaju se« i međunacionalni odnosi. Koliko god postoji vjera u već prihvaćeno življenje »zajedno, a ne jednih pored drugih«, u situaciji kada se stvaraju mađarski, srpski, šokački, bunjevački i hrvatski frontovi, ta vjera dolazi u ozbiljnu kušnju. Nekima se pripisuje, kao na primjer Kasi, da »jaši na leđima probuđenog nacionalizma«. Što je zamjena teze i nepristajanje, kao i u nekim drugim slučajevima, na pravu ocjenu; da je, naime, riječ o inatu dobrog dijela žitelja toga grada koji ističu Kasinu kandidaturu, usprkos drukčijim prijedlozima. A kad ne prolaze ocjene o »jahanju na leđima probuđenog nacionalizma« onda se protura teza da je to suprotstavljanje »kandidatima partije«. Drugi pak koriste »nacionalno buđenje«, pa na političku scenu Subotice izlaze sa svojim politikantskim i diskvalifikatorskim, čak tračerskim namjerama. Tim gradom kruže kojekakve priče u kojima su glavne uloge podijeljene ljudima što sada sjede na najodgovornijim mjestima. Neke od tih priča su za kućnu, ili kavansku upotrebu, a neke »probijaju« kroz pisma, pa i druga direktna obraćanja na službenim skupovima, u javnosti. I suprotno ranijim opredjeljenjima u Subotici, na međunacionalnom planu ponovo se javlja »rezervatski duh«, duh geta i zatvaranja u svoju naciju u kojem nacionalne perjanice sve više dobivaju na važnosti. Istočni val. Ono što je na političkoj sceni Subotice bilo prepoznatljivo nestaje zajedno sa slikom koja izlazi iz okvira. Naime, Subotica je u svojoj samosvjesti, u svom dokazivanju da provincija nije geografija već mentalitet, odupirući se raznim centrima, pa i pokrajinskom, ali i okovima krize, stvarala šanse koje su upravo na krizi gradile viziju izlaska iz nje. U tom je gradu svojevremeno otvoreno toliko mogućnosti i ponuđeno toliko programa, koji su u sebi uvijek nosili ideju »borbe za«, a nikako »borbe protiv«. Politika koja je u posljednje vrijeme nudila samo razdore, koja je partiji ponovo dodijelila ulogu »ideološkog policajca« okrenula je ljude protiv sebe. To se, gledajući sa strane, ponekad ocjenjuje subotičkim otporom novoj vojvođanskoj, pa i srpskoj politici, ali se zaboravlja suština svega, a ona je u tomu da se tako vođena politika okreće sama protiv sebe. U nemoći je tada najprikladnije izreći kako se to neki u Subotici okreću protiv nove vojvođanske ili srpske politike, kako bi se mogli proizvesti novi krivci, svakako i protivnici. Vraćanje partijskih knjižica u Subotici sada je masovna pojava, a poneki član Partije potegne i do stana dra Radomana Božovića i svoju knjižicu ostavi u njegovom sandučiću za pisma. Dok subotičkom političkom scenom tutnje privatni ratovi, radničko je nezadovoljstvo sve veće i veće. Prvi put ne kon rata, upravo prije nekoliko dana radnici subotičkog Severa izašli su na ulice.Poznavaoci situacije u Subotici tvrde da bi to trebalo biti i te kako indikativno upozorenje, jer kada se u Sever događa tako nešto, onda je to znak da se u utrobi grada događaju značajne stvari. I zaista je zadivljujuće to bavljenje samim sobom u situaciji kada padne jedan od agroindustrijskih giganata, subotički Agros ili kada Azotara prijeti da cijelu općinu dovede do prosjačkog štapa, pošto joj je žiro-račun blokiran zbog 6.1 milijarde dinara neizmirenog duga prema inozemstvu, kada nije platila dug za struju od nekih 23 milijarde dinara, plin od nekih pedesetak milijardi dinara, te kada se dugovi prema povjeriocima sada mjere već basnoslovnim sumama. Brine i činjenica što odgovorna mjesta u privredi Subotice napuštaju Ijudi koji su nosili i programe i razvoj tih kolektiva. Svakako je zasluga nove politike koja se vodila u posljednje vrijeme u Subotici u tome što je raskrinkala niz »neformalnih centara moći«, koji čak i nisu skrivali svoje nespretne poteze i ružne režije, diskvalifikacije pojedinca, pa i svoje upletanje u sudstvo, organe vlasti, rušeći tako napore u stvaranju pravne države u odricanju od partijske države, već se štedro vraćajući »dogovorima i odlukama u komitetu«. Subotica je gradila sliku o sebi i nastojeći da se ovdje stvara grad »po mjer čovjeka«. Otvorene su mnoge mogućnosti da to tako i bude pa su se pokazali prvi rezultati. U posljednje vrijeme Subotičani bi najradije da se isele iz svojega grada na rubu zemlje. On je pretvoren u Meku švercera, malog i velikog kalibra. Na otvorenim granicama ne struje pravi robni tokovi i ideje već je na sceni gola borba za život sovjetskih poljskih, rumunjskih, čeških, s njima naših građana, u očekivanju rezultati raznih »perestrojki« i obećanih »novih socijalizama«. Svakako je to moglo zadesiti i bivšu, kao što je zadesilo sadašnji politiku i ljude koji je nose u Subotici, ali je sigurno da sada u Subotici nema odgovora na to pitanje, taj »istočni talas« koji nosi određenu kompenzaciju materijalne nestabilnosti Subotičana, sa sobom nosi i niz opasnosti i sve više ruši tu viziju grada »po mjeri čovjeka«. Umjesto da nalaze odgovore na ta pitanja, i trokutu između Skupštine općine, Izvršnog vijeća i Općinskog komiteta vodi se pravi rovovski rat čelnih ljudi. U stvari u okvir za sliku Subotice, tako se gura nova slika istrošenih potencijala, agonije i beznađa, blamaže, javnih prljavih niskih udaraca i stvarnog bacanja partije u košaru za otpatke, rukom same partije, koju katkada pokreću nacionalisti i mali kalkulanti. Subotički establišment još i usprkos svemu, čini se, ne vidi da je uzeo dragocjenu igračku u svoje ruke. Jovo Paripović DANAS. 9. 1. 1990.